Reach (Infinity)
The United Subservient Republics of Reach (astronomical designate Epsilon Eridani β), known more commonly as Reach, is a Γ-type terrestrial planet that orbits in the first position within the Indus Corus system. One of the most famous United Nations Space Command colony worlds, it has grown to be one of the leading powers in the Human sphere. It boasts a small handful of natural satellite worlds, as well as a number of sister planets, namely Tribute, Tantalus, w:c:halo:Beta Gabriel, Kofos, and Circumstance. The USRR, as it is commonly abbreviated, was originally placed under jurisdiction and ruling of the now defunct Colonial Administration Authority, which would later give way to the United Nations Bureau of Colonial Affairs, though governmental operations were largely postponed due to its shattered state following the First Great War. Even when compared to other core superpowers, Reach boasts a diverse economy that relies on both resource extraction and manufacturing, both before and after its crumbling at the hands of the Covenant. Additionally, Reach has also been known to trade and cooperate immensely with other nearby planets. Additionally, its looming political and economical power often helps in solidifying wavering intercolonial relations, aggressively or otherwise. Background For a young planet with an age of no more than one billion years, compared to the 4.6 billion years of Earth, Reach is remarkably geologically stable. Reach is larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth. Reach was originally inhospitable for Human life, requiring some degree of terraforming before it could be colonized. A rugged and harsh wilderness filled with towering mountains, deserts and weather-beaten forests, Reach's surface is pockmarked with meteor impact craters, some of these forming large seas. It is also located near a small nebula, which has a visible effect on the planet and its moons, casting an "aura" similar to the Aurora Borealis, though this could be caused by a stronger magnetic field. Since its colonization in the early late twenty-third century, Reach has long been known as one of the foremost powers within the Human sphere. While this has often been attributed to many causes, the most notable is the planet's military presence and notoriety as a stronghold of the UNSC Defense Force. Within five years of Reach's restoration during the latter years of the colonial era, the colony once again became the home port to nearly 200 military vessels of varying grades. In the more recent years, a once-historical glory has rejuvenated, and Reach has once again become one of the metaphorical gems of the Human sphere alongside worlds such as Taradia, Mars, and Earth. Foreign Relations Since the central years of the 2590s, Reach has become home to a number of interracial embassies, namely those of the Tuqoi Dynasty, Korzai Guild, and Kabu'a Protectorate. This caused a small influx of non-Human immigrants, many of which being volunteers sent by their respective governments to aid in familiarizing various cultures with one another. Accordingly, Reach was deemed the capital of the United Coalition of Systems in 2606. Military Reach's military prowess has long been the pinnacle of its success and fame. Since the late twenty-fourth century, it has also been known as the largest planetary military, even overpowering Earth and Mars. Behind the Scenes *A very small portion of this article borrows content from its sister page on Halopedia, and this will be resolved soon. Further Reading Internal *United Nations Space Command *Colonial Security Command *UNSC Bureau of Colonial Affairs *Core External *[[w:c:halo:Inner Colonies|'Inner colonies' on Halopedia]] *[[wikipedia:Planet|'Planet' on Wikipedia]] Category:Halo: Infinity Category:Canon Expansions Category:UEG Inner Colonies